Beauty and TheCursed!
by kirigayahaseo701
Summary: when the cursed girl serve a beautiful princess... when monsters live surround them... when things not go as smooth as they think... how will love find it way to fill their heart? bad summary... negitoro fanfic! first storry..so please review!
1. chapter 1

**_10 years ago_**

 _far far away, in the windy night, a certain pink haired girl sit quietly in jail, alone. her hair is messy, her body is so thin and cold._

 _her eyes just show emptiness, she look at nothing, and show nothing._

 _half of her right hand coloured with dark purple. a curse by monster, has growing in there._

 _even tough the dark purple make a beautiful mark, it not bring any happiness... just sorrow. the curse can take over her body when the girl weak (mentally), that make she has no friend, her parents? her parents died._

 _because the Curse, everyone scared of her, and they dumped her in here._

 _she already live in this jail for 10 years with no one company her._

 _and someday, there is this man, he wearing magnificent clothes, his hair is teal coloured._

 _"I assume you're the girl who have a curse." he say._

 _the girl can only nod_

 _"would you like to take my offer, to be a personal Butler for my daughter?"_

 _the girl reply with her hoarse voice, "first, who are you? and what I have to do if I take that offer? "_

 _"Im the king of Vocaloid kingdom, and you will train hard to protect my daughter, with or without your curse. "_

 _"with... Curse? " the girl ask_

 _"yes... I know that Curse have power, as I say, and I want you to train control the curse."_

 _the girl think for a while..._

 _"then what can I get if I do that job? " the girl ask._

 _" a home, where no one bully you, a new life."_

 _and the pink haired girl nod._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **heyya friends!**.

 **it's my first time to make a story, especially luka x miku with fantasy AU.**

 **and well yeah, I'm still bad** **at English and I really glad it you can...urm... critics? ( is critics the right word?)**. **well that's all from me, hope you all enjoy this,**

 **cyao**


	2. chapter 2

a teal haired girl wake up from her sleep. she get up from her king sized bed and stood in front of a Miror. she began to fix her bed hair and tie it to twin tail. she hear a soft knock.

"who is it? " she ask.

"Im your new personal Butler, princess."

 _'ah... I remember father said I gonna have a new personal butler... ' she thought._ "you can come in" the princess said.

a girl with pink hair that tie neatly to a low ponytail and wear a Butler uniform _( man uniform, the one like in the black butler :v )._

come in emotionless. the princess cant help to look at her face, beautiful but... something's missing...

"my name is megurine luka, it's a pleasure to meet you, princess. " she say while bowing to the teal haired princess.

"my name is hatsune miku! I hope we can get along! " princess miku said with a big smile plastered on her face.

the Butler just give a little nod.

"can you choose a dress for me? mother said that I have to meet someone important today, she says I have to look good. "

"your word is my order. " luka replied

luka start to open the wardrobe. she examine each dress and this teal-white dress has caught her eyes. she take it and lay it to the bed before closed the wardrobe.

"I think this is the right dress, princess" she say.

princess miku look at that dress and wear a big smile.

"Ok! then I will try to wear it!" she say childishly.

she take the dress and run to the bathroom.

 _'it's already 45 minutes and she not come out yet... '_ the Butler think.

luka the Butler walk to the bathroom and give a soft knock.

"princess, should I give a hand? " luka ask.

"u-urm... yes... " miku said.

luka enter the bathroom and look at the princess. there she is, trying to wear the dress but because the zip is on the back, she can't zip it.

"c-can you zip it for me? "

 _'great... why I'm stuttering Now... '_ miku thought

the pinknette give a nod and walk to the princess, she zip it slowly and then she walk to face the princess. she tidy the dress and miku's hair.

"it's done. you look beautiful, princess"

"thank you" miku give luka a big smile.

"then let's go, megurine-san! we have to meet my mother! "

"as your wish, princess "

 _* le time skip, afternoon*_

after they meet miku's mother, they go to garden since her mother said that someone want to See Miku there.

' _hmm... I wonder who is it...'_ miku thought

after ariving at the garden, there is this one man, his hair is blue and he wear blue scarf too. he look at miku and smile softly.

 _'don't tell me kaito is the one who wanted to See Me..._ miku thought while give a fake smile to him.

miku don't really like him because his attitude. He is a jerk, pervert, and he like to brag around about this and that...

in the other side, luka don't know this person, many thoughts passing on her head, like _who is he? what did he want? why he is in here?_ and many other.

"hi miku! how are you? " he said.

"Im good, kaito. what do you want?" miku ask with her try-not-irritated-by-him voice.

"don't talk to me like that~" he lean closer to miku

"after all, I know you miss me.. " he continued and grab miku's chin like he want to kiss her.

luka can see a black shadow in kaito's body for a split second. luka separate miku and kaito as fast as she can before kaito kiss miku. she scrared kaito will hurt miku or make her uncomfortable. she stand in front of miku and glare at kaito.

"Im sorry, but I can tell that princess doesn't like it," luka take glance to miku who has shocked and scared face.

"Huh? she is my fiance for god sake! she is mine and she will do things that I asked! so you better back off and do your own business!"

"f-fiance?! " miku really shocked now...

"yes! your mother didn't tell you? " he ask

"she... didn't... "

"well now you know and you'll be mine, darling." he say with a husky voice then start to get close to miku again. and of course, luka the Butler step in front of him.

"what the hell... who are you?! you're just a Butler! and I'm a prince at Pane Dhiria Kingdom! you should know your place, bitch! " he yell.

"maybe I'm just a Butler, But protect princess is my job. princess is uncomfortable and I don't want it. so you better go, I don't care about your status." luka reply

"how dare you!!!! " kaito want to punch luka in the face but-

"STOP IT! "

miku yell make kaito stop and look her with wide eyes. sure miku is loud and energetic but she never yell at everyone, she is too kind to do something like that...

"kaito, please go... I need some time alone.. " she continue

"tch...fine! youll be mine after all" he walk away with a big grin.

 _silent_

"Im sorry princess... it's my fault... " luka say with a deep bow.

"no! actually you help me there, thanks... that nice of you, Ussualy my Butler just step away since kaito is a prince... " miku reply with a soft smile.

"now I need some time alone... please... " she said with a sad face.. and yet the smile still plastered on her face... even if luka know its a fake one..

"as your wish, princess. "Luka go away from miku. she stopped once she know miku can't see her. she watch her walk toward a bench and sit on it.

 _'Im still wondering... what is that? I can see black shadow on him...'_ Luka thought while avert her face at Sky.

 _'But I think I have to watch princess first... dont want anything bad happened... '_ she thought while look at miku again.


	3. chapter 3

slowly but surely, blue sky change to orange. the once warm air now change to cool air. and yet the princess not leaving the bench. her eyes watery but the tear don't want to fall. as if she struggling to look strong.

"princess, something's wrong?"

miku flinching a little, she surprised that luka already stood in front of her. she look at luka's confused face. she give a small sad smile.

"no... nothing's wrong"

"princess, I know something's wrong, please tell me so I can help you... "

"it's really nothing... "

luka bend down and look at miku's eyes. her blue eyes were full of concern... miku can't help to not captivated by it. blue eyes that so beautiful. miku Now can take a good look of luka's face. her eyelashes, her hair even her pink lips is too perfect. she never look luka's face this close before, she just meet her today, and yet here she is, looking at her like she is the most beautiful person.

"princess? "

miku snap out of her daydreaming, she shook her head and she answer the question

"oh... it just... *sigh* it just I cannot believe my mother set me up with someone as jerk as him... and the fact that my parents don't know his personalities make it more bad. I... I don't know what to do...*sob* just imagining me with him already-"

she sobbing softly, tears running down from her eyes. she bring her hand to her face, afraid that people see this fragile side of her.

 **Luka P.O.V**

 _when i look at that eyes, the sad blue eyes. i have this strange feeling, like i dont want this to happen... what is this? i already see people crying many times and i dont feeling something like this... am i sick?_

i look at her face

 _i cant stand this..._

"princess... give me an order. "

she put her hand down slightly and look straight to my eyes.

"h-huh? "

"tell me your wish... and I will make that wish be my order... " i say with a serious face.

"my.. wish? "

 _*nod*_

she take a deep breath and with a pleading tone, she say...

"please... i dont want to marry prince kaito..."


	4. chapter 4

the next day, luka didnt waste her time, she get up very early ( like... very very early) and go to the library with attempt to get information as many as she can. with many years of training, she can go to the library without make any sound. she make sure that no one, especially the guard to know that she sneak out. after all, sneak out in this hour is forbidden.

she open the big, fancy wood door and see many bookcase full of bookshe look at the bookcase and search an engraved (letter) P, for Pane Dhiria, the kingdom thathat prince kaito will lead, after his father.

 _pane dhiria...pane dhiria... sounds familiar to me.hmm.. i know i hear it somewhere..._

in a book case that has an engraved (letter) P, she start looking a book about Pane Dhiria kingdom. she didnt find any book about pane dhiria... until something caught her eyes.

she can see a glass box with gold line on the top. luka curiously take the glass box. you can't see whats inside it since dust make it hard to see trough it. she take a handkerchief from her trouser's pocket and wiping the glass gently.

a book with hard, dark brown case (it almost looked like a black one) , Beautiful gold line, and light blue color for the tittle. The Kingdom, Pane Dhiria, it say.

 _got it... but why it's in this glass box?_

luka shrugs it and just open the glass box. she take the book careful.

she bring her finger to brush the tittle. somehow, the tittle got a little shiny. this make luka draw her finger back, and the shine go down. when she brush the tittle again, its shining again.

 _this is getting more weird..._

luka just shake her head and start to open the book. the first thing she saw is a beautiful handwriting that say,

' _Pane Dhiria, the heaven for everyone_

 _-masuda lily.'_

she read the next page.

' _pane kingdom, is a great kingdom. for me and for you. it has the best food, water, clothes, government, and place. many people go to pane kingdom to search for a job or just to have a trip...'_

she skipped some page and read the line that take most of her attention. a line that have a bold word on it.

' _But all of it... is in the **past**_ '

past...?

 _'now, since the shion family took over the kingdom. people don't have justice anymore, they have to pay a lot more money,everything get so expensive. sometime, they who work for kingdom didn't get they payment. and they can't quit their job or the kingdom will send them to jail. no one can get out from pane Dhiria, just some people can get in, and no one can spread the kingdom lack of justice... or the soldier will catch them and torture them in front of other people._

 _I can tell you all this, because it is my duty, and if it take the enjoyment of my life to tell you. then so be it._

 _once, I have beautiful life, in Pane_ _Dhiria'_

the line end there, even tough there still half of the page. nothing is on the page, just blank.

 _huh? where's the other half?_

luka want to search for another book about pane dhiria, but unfortunately, the big bell already ringing. and that mean one thing, she has to go to the princess room and serve her.

she put the book in the glass box and almost close it. but when she look at the book, somehow, it looked like it want she to take it. hesitantly, luka take the book, put the glass box to it place and leave the library with this strange book.

she walk in routes that just some maid or servant walk there. it's longer than the usual route to her room, but she can't help it, she don't want the maid to ask her why she bring a book with her.

after put the book under her bed, she walk to the princess room while fixing her uniform.

 _*knock knock*_

"princess, megurine luka here to assist you"

"come in..." a voice answer from the other side.

 **Miku P.O.V**

i sit up and rub my eyes when I hear a knock from my Butler. I told her to come in and I can hear her footsteps.

I put my hand down to my lap and smile at my Butler.

"good morning, megurine-san"

"good morning, princess" she reply with a nod.

just a nod and a same emotionless face.

 _she's look like a... dead person? why can't she just smile? sigh..._

I put my teal blanked aside and get up from my bed. I still wore my blue light nightgown.

"would you like me to help pick a dress, princess? " she ask with a little bow.

"ah.. yes please... "

she began to walk to the wardrobe and open it. while she searching a dress for me, i sit down on my bed.

 _'tell me your wish... and I will make that wish be my order... '_

my mind full of yesterday event. or to be more exact, its her yesterday line.

 _is she really will do my...order? wait.. im not order her...i just tell her my wish... its not like she really doing that... isnt it?'_

i glance at her and smile a little.

 _'maybe her heart isnt as emotionless as her face'_

 ** _heyya! hows the chapter? good? bad?_**

 ** _well.. i wont say this is good..._**

 ** _but please enjoy this!_**

 ** _oh! and please review, it help me to improve my book!_**

 ** _im sorry im not updating this book for too long, hehe, life getting in the way :))_**

 ** _thank you for read this book!_**

 ** _please wait the next chapter! :))_**


	5. chapter 5

**No** **One P.O.V**

its already midday, luka escort princess to her morning lessons. yes, a princess must have this morning lessons, ussualy it's about how to lead this kingdom, history of the kingdom, or how to create a good alliance with other people or even a kingdom.

even princess hate morning lessons, but she has to. she will lead This lovely kingdom someday.

in the other hand, this is the first time luka go to princess's morning lessons. se dont know what to do, so she just escort the princess soundlessly.

they walk quietly until they reach a teal door, unlike the library's door, this one is a fancy one. luka open the door for princess and say nothing.

time skip, in the middle of morning lessons *

"...you have to make a good alliance. that will make things easier. for example, when your father and mother just married, pane Dhiria castle is burned, we help them tame the fire. i-" before the teacher finish what his say, the princess ask a question.

"you mean the one when pane Dhiria's true king and his family went missing?"

 _'missing? true king and his family?'_ luka thought

"yes, that one, unfortunately the true leader missing, and more importantly, no one know who is the leader, no one know why pane Dhiria is in fire. is like someone erase their memory..."

 _'weird... erase memory? Is it just a coincidence or... '_ luka thought.

"Well then, let's move on to the next subject,..." the teacher said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Luka POV**

"finally that lessons ended. even tough I interested about pane Dhiria's missing leader. but I prefer not to go to that lesson." princess said to me.

 _"Hmmm... should I ask princess or not?"_ I glance at her that start to mumble some things about don't want to go to the lessons. like a little kid.

 _"...maybe I'll try ask her..."_

"princess"

"yes megurine-san?

"I know it is not my place to ask, but can I know more about it? "

"you mean, you want to know about pane Dhiria's missing leader? "

"yes, if it's okay for you."

they already arrive at their destination, garden.

"since we have some time to spend. I'll tell you a really long story" she say as she walk around

 _long time ago, there's a kingdom named Leia, lead by a family that have a really kind heart. but there's time, that Leia's castle, where the king and his family live, has burned down. some people say the king and his family are die, and some people still believe that they survived._

 _after the castle turned into ashes. the king's brother start to build a new castle, and rename it as pane Dhiria. they start to investigate where is his brother, leia's king._

 _Unlucky, to him, they didn't found any clue about the location. until now._

"and that's what I know about it are you satisfied with the answer, megurine-san? "

I turn and look at her eyes.

"I really appreciate and satisfied the answer, princess. thank you very much "

 _'Now I have another piece information, I hope I can get more'_

 **HEYYA**

 **I'm sorry for not updating for a loooooooonggggg time**

 **I hope you satisfied by this;)**

 **please review of you like this;)**

 **thank you for reading this :))**


	6. chapter 6

The walk to the dining hall was quiet. I didn't even try to start a conversation with her. Of course, being a respectful Butler, I have no right to open my mouth but this situation, is it just me that noticed the deafening atmosphere around here?

I glanced to my Princess, Hatsune Miku, that looked deep in thought. I can sense her growing anxiety by looking at her slightly furrowed eyebrows and the lost in thought eyes. My right arm twitched, its like trying to talk to me, make me move my hand without my command. Yet I do not know what or why.

Princess Hatsune looked more and more deep in thought. I decided to talk to her.

"I apologize for my rudeness. But you seems to have a problem, Princess. If it's alright, Do you mind sharing it with me?"

She jolted up. Her eyes widened for a bit before those teal irises darted to look at me. She sighed in relief before smiling. It didn't reach her eyes as I know she was sad inside.

She turned her head away from me, looked at the hall in front of us. "I'm just nervous. I want to try to talk to my parents to cancel the engangement yet I do not know how. I know this ties will strengthen our kingdom but... " She looked down to her hand. She fumbled at the skirt as she struggled to say what's on her mind.

It is okay, my princess. I can detect your emotion perfectly with this hand of mine.

"But you will never be happy with him. Is that what on your mind?"

I expected no answer. Just from the corner of my eyes, I know I hit the bullhead. The sadness from her eyes was sickening.

Am I really sick?

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The pink haired butler stood on the corner of the dining hall, examined a certain blue haired guy that pop up from nowhere to join in this lovely breakfast. She didn't forgot to observe the samurai behind him, must be his personal guard. He has long purple hair tied into a ponytail, purple pair of eyes that glare at everything on the room. He was clothed in a simple white yukata for male with blue lining and a symbol of crystal blue rose in the center of two golden feather crafted on the right chest of his yukata. Ah, it seems the yukata was modified as to he wear a black hakama for male for the sake of moving freely. On his left side, a Katana with its holster.

 _'He looks dangerous.'_ She said on her head. Both her hand was behind her, gosted the hidden knife beneath her tail suit.

King and Queen Hatsune didnt mind their presence. They keep talking to Kaito, expressing their joy for the engangement. Once, they even joke around about Miku and Kaito childhood. How they never want to be separated or how they looked cute together.

Miku, on the other hand, was struggling to keep her emotion inside. She replayed all the childhood memories. The image of her and Kaito playing on the garden still there. It made wonder, how can a person change in such a little time? Is it because he gained a Prince title? That will always be a mystery for Miku.

"Ah, it is unfortunate that I can't tell the engagement myself. And to make Prince Kaito announce the news himself... I even forgot to ask for your agreement, my daughter." The king said while looked at Miku.

 _'This is your chance...'_ is what Miku said to herself

"Papa... the truth is... I-"

"-was thrilled to have this new bound. Is what you said yesterday, right Miku?" Kaito cut Miku's sentence even before she can gathered all her couracourage to tell it. Because Kaito knew. Oh, he is so, _so_ knew Miku would try to break this. Not on his watch tho, not on his watch.

"I remember you became giddy yesterday. Ah.. that reminds me of our childhood when we still so lively." Kaito said again to deceive King and Queen. Without them noticing, Kaito send a smirk to her.

Miku just smiled and nodded before placed her fork and table knife down. She excused herself saying she's full and want to attend the class now.

Luka watched the scene unfolded in front of her. That Kaito Prince... She noted how he was trying his best to shut Miku up. Even became an ungrateful boy that cut her sentence, he has no manner it seems. But to her surprise, the King and Queen think nothing of it and was happy their daughter happy with the engangement.

Luka walked to Miku's side before bowing and followed her Princess exit the dining hall. They took a couple step before stopped. Another twitch from her hand told her she detect another emotion. She glanced at the Princess only to find she smiled so sadly, her eyes on the verge of crying.

"Miku!" a call can be heard. The teal haired princess jolted up a bit before trying her best to wipe her tears off.

 _'Of course it's the prince'_ Luka glared at the man.

"I would stop glaring if I was you, Lady butler." He grinned at her.

Kaito, in his so called charm aura, walked with his samurai behind him. He looked confident now, unlike yesterday with how he run away just from Luka's glare. He didn't have to concern for his well being with a tough samurai ready to slice Luka anytime she even put her finger on his clothes.

Miku turned around and smiled. She gripped her skirt lightly in hope to help her close her sadness inside. She asked, "Prince Kaito, do you need something?"

His grin become wider. "Now, that's the Miku I know. Sweet and obedient."

He walked closer to Miku with those pair of aggressive eyes locked to her beautiful teal one. He tucked a strand of Miku's hair behind her ear, cupping her chin in the end. Miku felt her chin tilted up as she walked forced to look at Kaito. Her grip on the skirt tightened.

"3 months... 3 months and you will be all mine, Miku. I can't wait to have you and your body close to me."

That was the last straw. Luka grabbed Miku's arm and yanked as soft as she could, furthering the distance between Kaito and Miku. She eyed the Samurai movement all the times, examining his speed and style.

"Heh... where are my manners... Lady butler and Miku, let me introduce you, Gakupo. My personal guard." He chuckled.

Gakupo had his katana unsheathed and point the tip straight to Luka's, right at her forehead. His eyes sharpened as if telling her one wrong movement will results her head splits in half. Altough if you were the judge of this staring contest, Luka didn't lose either. Her blue eyes hardened back, she didn't afraid of the katana.

She ghostly feel the shape of her sheated knife behind her. Her left hand extended in order to prevent any harm aimed at her princess. While the other hand, Oh she have to stop it before it reaches the knife.

"Gakupo, It is alright. Stand back." Kaito ordered him. The samurai hesitantly put the katana down and step back, eyes still opens like hawk. Luka tilted her head to look at Miku. Afraid, that's what she seen on her. Miku raised her arm, gripped the sleeve of her butler and tugged it. With a little frown, Luka went back and stood behind her.

"Now that's good. No one being a brat, " Kaito eyed Luka with hate, "And now, I can finally accompany my _fiancee-_ " Luka can feel the way Miku flinch from the word, "-to her class!" Kaito finished his sentence with smile.

 _'Something... is off about him'_ Luka didn't know if her eyes hallucinating or what but Luka saw a split of dark... mist beneath his eyes. His iris... it was almost like a small amount of dark cloud trapped in his eyes.

"I-it is okay, Prince Kaito. I do not want to trouble you." Miku's brain searched for a sleek lie to keep Kaito away from her, "Besides, I am sure Mom would wonder were would you go."

 _'What a great lie, congrats myself'_ Miku scolded herself.

With a smirk on his face, Kaito told Miku that it was her Mother that send him to accompany her. What will mother think if he come back to her so fast, without accompany you? That's ungrateful.

 _'Yet he cut Miku's sentence before.'_

They didn't have a choice anymore but to let Kaito accompany them. Kaito and Miku walk side by side with Kaito tried to close the gap between them while Miku did the opposite. Luka? She walked on her princess right side--the opposite side--and still eyed both _enemies_ from the corner of her eyes.

The walk to the classroom never felt that long.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

After excusing myself, I walked to my chamber to pick the strange book I found on the library yesterday. Without wasting anytime, I speed walked in hope I can reach sooner and that will cut the time I let Kaito and His samurai with Miku in the classroom. It was risky but I trust the teacher to not let him does something... sexual, in the most soft way to say the word. I didn't even want to imagine it, What will My King do to me if I failed to protect his most treasured child after giving me so much?

I, finally reach my chamber's door, raised my right hand and took off the glove I use to hide my curse. It still there, purple colored mark I have since I was a child, as far as I remember. On the back hand, right at the center, there was a four edged star symbol with tla longer edge point between my middle and ring finger. A couple days ago, it didn't exist. Yet when I finally swore, to protect Princess Hatsune Miku, it appears with the color of sky blue with a hint of teal that shows whenever I was near The Princess. It also didn't feel like a skin, it was like a glass carved right at my hand, smooth and clear.

I opened my door, and what I saw clearly wasn't what I expect to be.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

 **Hey guys! Look who's back! Yeah sorry for the loooooonggg wait. Thanks to your feedback that I read (again) I finally up for updating this poor story of mine.**

 **As always, I love to hear any feedback from you, my reader. It was my motivation (XD)**


End file.
